


And A Partridge In A Pear Tree

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Many moons ago, the VinList had a challenge to write a synopsis for a Magnificent Seven Christmas episode, complete with guest stars.This was my response to the challenge:...AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE:  JD is determined that the Seven's first Christmas together will be one to remember.  His plans for a day of peace, goodwill and all the traditional trimmings are threatened by the arrival of a ruthless outlaw (Alan Rickman) and an unconventional lawman (Bruce Willis), intent on bringing him to justice.   Ezra receives a surprise seasonal visit from Maude (MIchelle Phillips).And then I decided to write an epilogue to the episode ... ...





	And A Partridge In A Pear Tree

**Epilogue....**

Chris Larabee narrowed his eyes against the freshening wind and watched Marshall John McClane slip the reins of his black mare from the hitch rail and climb wearily into the saddle.  At Larabee’s side, Vin Tanner hunkered down further into his buckskin coat as the first flakes of snow began to fall

“You could stay,” Vin rasped, from the depths of his coat “just ‘til this blows through.” 

Hitching the collar of his own coat up around his neck, the Marshall looked first at Tanner, then switched his gaze to Larabee, easily reading the unspoken message in the cold green eyes that stared back at him.

"I’m not real good to be around this time of year,” McClane allowed, a wry smile creasing his bruised and bloodied face. 

With a small, imperceptible nod to Larabee, the Marshall tipped his hat to the two peacekeepers, then gathered up the reins of the chestnut gelding that stood patiently alongside the mare, and took his leave.

As the two horses, and two men, one barely alive, the other dead; wrapped and tied and slung across the back of the chestnut, headed out of town, Larabee and Tanner turned as one and started towards the saloon.

“What the hell were you thinkin’, invitin’ him to stay?” Chris growled, glancing at the broken and boarded up windows of the Clarion office as they passed.  

“Was just ‘til the weather clears,” Vin mumbled, and stepped into the street to avoid the stack of timber from several broken barrels and a dismantled horse trough that blocked the boardwalk, “’Sides, it’s Christmas,” he added tetchily, “s’posed to be the season of goodwill to all men.” 

 Not trusting himself to reply to that, Chris settled for aiming a glare in his friend’s direction as the door of the jailhouse opened and two of their fellow peacekeepers stepped out onto the boardwalk.

“He gone?,” Buck asked, awkwardly pulling his jacket tighter around himself and cursing the sling which immobilized his heavily bandaged right arm.

“Yeah,” Chris replied tersely, “tho’ Vin tried to talk him into stayin’.”

“Mr Tanner, I fear you have taken leave of your senses,” Ezra commented as he and Buck fell into step with their friends. “I can only hope it is a temporary affliction brought on by the peculiarity of the season.”

“Was just ‘til the weather clears,” Vin stated again, beginning to sound defensive.

“Hell, Vin, he’ll still be a Marshall when it stops snowing,” Buck exclaimed, attempting to make eye contact with the small amount of the tracker’s face that was visible between his pulled down hat and turned up collar, “what were you thinkin’?”

“Thinkin’ about what?”  Nathan asked, as he and Josiah exited the church and joined the group.

“The dang fool invited McClane to stick around!” Buck replied, as the men slowed their pace to accommodate Josiah’s reduced mobility.  The big man leaned heavily on the cane in his left hand as he attempted to ease the strain of his bruised knee.

 “I understand the sentiment, brother Vin,” Josiah intoned sagely, “but I think it would be safer for all concerned if the good Marshall were to keep his own counsel.” 

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ that message,” Vin grumbled.

Reaching the saloon, the disgruntled tracker led the way through the one remaining door, the men behind him carefully negotiating the pile of boxes stacked in the gap left by its missing partner.  

"Hey, guys,"  JD greeted, as his six friends strode, slouched and limped to 'their' table at the back of the room.  

Chairs scraped noisily on the wooden floor as the men took their seats and JD stepped away from the bar to reveal the stunted top of what had once been a much taller fir tree, standing in a half barrel, perched on the end of the counter.  

The tree was decorated with pieces of ribbon and strings of popcorn and berries, and a straw doll, tied with a bright red ribbon bow, sat on the top branch. 

"So, what d'you think?"  JD grinned, as he slipped into the vacant chair next to Buck.

"Looks good, JD," Nathan approved, and the other men nodded in agreement.

"Well now Marshall McClane's gone," JD paused and looked around the table, "he _has_ gone, ain't he?"

"Yeah," Vin rasped, and fixed Chris with a hard, _dare-you-to-say-anything_ , stare.

"Good.  Well, now he's gone, maybe we can enjoy Christmas."

"Indeed," Ezra agreed and signalled to Inez, who brought a tray containing a bottle of whisky, six glasses and a mug of milk to the table.

"Thank you, darlin'," Buck crooned, "you just call if you need any help hangin' the mistletoe."

With an irritated shake of her head and a flounce of her skirts, Inez headed back to the bar muttering an incoherent torrent of Spanish.

"And what else were you wishing for this Christmas, Buck?,"  Ezra enquired as he filled the six glasses, and a ripple of laughter ran around the table, even drawing an amused snort from Vin.

"How 'bout you, Ezra?," JD asked, wiping away his milk mustache with the back of his hand, "What's your Christmas wish?"

"Why, to enjoy the company of friends, in peace and good health of course," the gambler replied easily, a glint of gold showing in his smile, then cocked his head at the sound of horses and heavy wheels in the street.

"And perhaps some travellers choosing to spend the holidays in our little burg, and welcoming the opportunity to engage in a festive game of chance."

Raising his glass to toast the idea,  Ezra's hand stilled, halfway to his lips as a set of all too familiar footsteps were heard on the boardwalk.

"Thank you my good man, just leave the bags there.  My son will have them taken up to my room."

"Seems Buck ain't the only one who's gonna be disappointed," Vin rasped, and laughter erupted again as six men toasted the aghast expression on the face of their seventh.

 

~~~


End file.
